Shut Up And Drive
by darkangel1890
Summary: When Meredith and Derek fight, theres bound to be some follow up make up sessions. ::MerDer:: Rated M for adult scenes.


Hey everyone. This is just a little oneshot thing. its only one chapter, so dont ask me to make it longer, or if theres going to be anymore. I had no plans to write this, but someone reviewed my other story "Broken" and said they wanted the MerDer shower scene so I thought I'd make it for them. So if you're wondering where this came from, there is mention of it in my other story. Oh and this is for _mer.der.luver. _Hope you like! And I'd still love reviews (hint hint) lol. So please R&R! thanks.

--Nessa

* * *

**Shut Up And Drive**

Meredith woke up and rolled over to see that Derek wasn't there. She sat up, feeling slightly disappointed. She was hoping for a little make up session. They had had a fight the night before and she just went to sleep, not wanting to argue with him anymore. She was about to get up and just get ready for work, when she saw his pants lying on the floor. She smiled to herself and laid back down. She laid there for a few minutes wondering what the hell was taking him so long. She realized her might be in the shower and got a brilliant idea. She jumped up and ran out of her room. She quickly grabbed a towel out of the closet and headed for the bathroom. She stopped for a moment seeing that Derek was standing there, _in his grey t-shirt and navy blue boxers_, talking to Izzie.

"You and Meredith are-" she heard Izzie say, but Meredith walked up behind Izzie and cut her off.

"Taking a shower." Meredith said, and walked past Izzie and grabbed Derek's hand, pulling him back into the bathroom.

"Meredith, what are you-" Derek started, but was cut off as Meredith shoved her lips against his. She pushed him against the door, pressing her body fully against his.

It took Derek's mind a few minute to catch up, but when it did he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Meredith pulled away for a minute and whispered "shower" before locking lips with him again.

They started ripping each others clothes off as they stumbled over to the shower. Derek reached over and turned the water on, and when they were completely undressed, they stepped into the shower, never letting go of one another.

Meredith could feel the water running down her back as Derek did those amazing things with his tongue. The way his tongue ran across the roof of her mouth sent shivers down her spine.

He ran his hands down her sides, until the reached her hips. His hand slid down between her thighs and touched her in a most sinful way. His mouth then moved from her mouth and instantly attached to her neck. She moaned softly as he began softly sucking on her neck and she felt his fingers inside her.

Her moan seemed to stimulate him and he added another finger. She tilted her head back and moaned a little louder as the water ran over her face.

Derek moved from her neck and left a trail of kisses across her chest. When he reached her breast he traced her nipple with his tongue. It earned a gasp from Meredith, and he smiled as he took it fully in his mouth.

She felt the warmth from his mouth on her breast and knew she wasn't going to hold out for long. She brought Derek's face up to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Derek removed his fingers and pushed Meredith against the wall of the shower. He lifted her up slightly and without hesitation penetrated her. Meredith dug her nails into his shoulder and bit down on her lip, trying not to moan. Meredith opened her eyes and helped to push herself up and pull herself back down. She moaned softly and fastened her lips once to more to his.

She broke the kiss and threw her head back, hitting it on the wall.

"faster" she whispered.

Derek obliged and began to pump harder and faster into her. They were both panting heavily, but had no desire to stop. He was so close. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Derek." She moaned.

They way she moaned his name sent him over the edge. He moaned aloud as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Meredith could tell he reached his peak and just as he did she felt her body responding as she reached it as well.

They climaxed together as he pumped in and out of her a few more times. Her body collapsed on top of his as all her energy seemed to dissipate. He lifted her off of him and leaned against her as they panted heavily. His mouth found hers and he kissed her softly.

"That was" she paused to catch her breath. "the best. . .make up sex. . ._ever_" she panted before kissing him again.

Derek smiled into the kiss and laughed. "yeah. . .we should fight more often."

Meredith laughed and stood back to clean off the mess, knowing that she'd probably need to clean up again in a little bit anyway.


End file.
